Times a' changin
by Zombielover86
Summary: Wren Adams is a woman not to be messed with, this new world changes everyone. For her it made her a killer...a survivor
1. Prologue

**Times A' Changin**

**Wren Adams is woman not to be messed with, this new world changes everyone. For her it made her a killer...A survivor.**

**I own nothing.**

**Prologue**

"Wren you gotta go," He rasped, through my tears I could see the dark red blood slipping from between his lips but still I kept shaking my head.

"No I won't leave you, please dad get up!" Every word that spilled from my mouth, I knew was a mistake. That my hysteria was attracting even more unwanted attention.

"Hershal and his family are most likely still alive, that's where I was taking you. They're just south of here look for the mail box it'll say Green on it. They're good folk, I grew up with the man. His family were like an extented version of ours,"

"Stop it!" I snarled.

"You get to them, he'll know who you are and look after you. Remember though never go anywhere on your own, I know you can look after yourself but I want you to be safe,"

"Daddy!" I cried, tugging on his arm. I could hear the dead getting closer. "We need to leave!"

"Get to Hershal baby girl. I love you."

With those words he shoved me to the side, bringing his gun up. He began screaming at the dead firing shot after shot, and shouting for me to run.

A cold hand fell on my shoulder making me release a scream of my own, as I scrambled away from it quickly getting to my feet.

With one last glance at my dad I watched him shoot me a smile before bringing the gun up to his chin.

Just as the dead fell onto him I heard it.

The deafening gun shot that meant my dad was gone, that I was now on my own.

I took off up the road, away from the dead, my father and the farm.

xxxxxx

**Quick Prologue to see if anyone is interested. Let me know xx**


	2. Chapter 1

**Times A' Changin**

**Wren Adams is woman not to be messed with, this new world changes everyone. For her it made her a killer...A survivor.**

**I own nothing.**

**Chapter 1**

I heard them before I could see them, a group of ten or so climbed out of three cars parked just outside the gates.

This wasn't the first time others have thought to try for this place so I'd set up precautions.

In both towers by the main gate into the prison I'd set up two rifles, each with modifications connecting them to a small remote I carried in my pocket.

It's dangerous to be on your own these days, so you have to make it look like there's more. That your in a large group.

"Hey!" I shouted, noticing one with a pair of wire cutters. "This land is taken so I suggest you move on,"

I could see the shock on each of there faces, as wire cutter jumped back. It didn't last long though as most of the men quickly drew there guns, pointing them straight at me.

"It ain't claimed!" The one in the leather vest shouted back, his cross bow aimed for my head. "Look at the place it's over run!"

"How about you look closer redneck!" I snarled back him.

It had taken a fair few weeks but I'd managed to cut off everyone of there hands aswell as there jaws making them no longer a threat. They couldn't scratch or bite me plus the smell of them seemed to keep others from showing up.

It had taken careful planning to do this, leading them into small spaces to trap them. I did have to kill off the ones who were out front at the beginning but the ones occupying the lawns now were from inside the prison.

Once again I saw shock sweep across there faces as they finally noticed what I had meant.

"I...Wait...You did all this by yourself?" A man, with slightly curly brown hair asked.

"I'm not by myself," Pressing the first button on my remote, while I waved my other hand at the watch tower, two shots rang out across the grounds making there group jump back towards there vehicles. "Those were warning shots, now get in your cars and be on your way." I told them calmly.

"Be on our way? Where?" The redneck shouted, "There ain't no where to go!"

"Look harder!" I hissed, keeping my gaze solely on him.

"Please," Curly cried out, "My wife is pregnant, the last place we stayed at got over run. We've been through pretty much every house around here,"

"Stop!" I shouted, already feeling a little guilt seep into my system. "I don't care for your sob story, everyone has one these days. Don't think it makes all the difference."

"You turn us away and you may aswell sign our death warrants!"

"Everyone has blood on there hands, what's a little more?" I retorted, having been over this with others.

"Please I am begging you, don't turn us away,"

Shaking my head, I ignored his cries of out rage as I stepped back through the door. Taking the stairs two at a time, I couldn't shake the feeling of familiarity. Three of the people in his group looked so familiar.

Slowly I stepped out of the door at the bottom, which took me straight to the front gate. I watched curly as he raced around to meet me, pressing his hands into the locked fence.

"Bring the rest of your group over here," I ordered, to which he waved them over, albiet warily. I caught sight of the old man with two girls and that feeling washed over me again. "What are your names?" I asked pointing to them.

"Hershal, and these are my two daughters Beth and Maggie."

"Greene?" I barked at him.

"Yes, how did you..."

"You knew my dad. James Adams,"

"Wren?" He questioned, immediately taking a step forwards, "Is that really you? Last year when this all started you father he called me. He was coming to stay at the farm."

"Yeah we didn't make it," I replied bitterly, shaking the memories away.

"Is he here with you?"

"No, he died just north of your precious farm. Guess it turns out I was right not to go to you."

"Your father was a good man, I'm sorry he died."

"That's funny, he said the same about you. Saying you were a good man but you just pulled a gun on a young woman so I'm rethinking his claim."

"Times have changed, you don't know what people are capable of these days. You have to be careful." He tried to explain.

"Thank you," I smiled, as he sent me a small one back. "You just proved my point of why you shouldn't be allowed in here. Nice to meet y'all,"

"No please wait!" Curly shouted, diving back for the fence.

"Considering your all still alive and what not I'm going to assume you know not to be shouting out in the open," I sniped back at him sarcastically, while glancing over his shoulder to see some of the dead stumbling there way towards them. "Best get back in your cars,"

"Please we'll die out here," He begged.

A scream had my head swiveling so fast I felt dizziness creep in, one of the dead had managed to sneak up on curly's wife griping onto her shoulder.

"Oh for god's sake," I cried out, pulling my gun free. "You stay for one night, and you stay in the court yard. Are we clear?" I spoke loudly as I unloaded a bullet in the head of the dead.

"One night, done." He agreed quickly, nodding.

"Get in you cars you'll need to drive up," I snarled already feeling foolish. "I will open this gate and you will pull in, then you will wait until I have closed it again and gotten the other open and back in my vehicle. Clear?" They all nodded.

xxxxxxx

15 minutes later, everyone was out of there cars once again but this time in the court yard.

"You'll stay in this area, do not go wandering off or I will shoot you understand?" I could tell they were scared and wary but did nothing to alliviate it. I needed them like that to make sure they stayed in line. "You will not carry guns while you are here, that includes that crossbow."

"I ain't giving you my weapon," The redneck screamed at me taking a threatening step forward.

"Then you need to leave, before you are made to." I responded matching him step for step. "My house my rules."

"So get you group, and come try," He practically growled at me.

"I don't need my group to get you off my property."

"Daryl, back off we're guests here,"

"Nah Rick we ain't no guests, we're vergin' on prisoners!"

"You have ten seconds to put you weapons on the ground before I make you," I ordered, grasping the handle of my machete that was strapped to my thigh.

Most of the group complied straight away, leaving only Daryl and Rick still holding there's.

"Put them on the ground," I shouted, pulling my weapon free. "If you need a weapon in your hand I'll give you a baseball bat but you will not carry any long range weapons."

"Why? It ain't like I'm gunna attract any walkers! It don't make no noise!"

"Because I don't trust you!" I yelled, my anger finally getting the better of me, "If I came to you asking for somewhere to stay, would you let me carry my gun?"

"She has a point Daryl," Rick spoke softly, putting his gun on the ground.

"All your weapons will be put in a storage cupboard, I'm the only one with a key. You'll get them back when you leave tomorrow,"

"This is bullshit!" He growled again throwing his crossbow to the floor.

"Tough," I shrugged, "Have you got a camp to set up?" I said pointing away from where we stood.

"Yes, thank you," Rick quickly gathered the bags at his feet, the others following his lead and moved away.

I quickly fished my keys from my pocket and jogged over to the unit, unlocking it and leaving the door open. Picking up as many as I could carry each time I got all the guns put away in no time.

"Well, I'm going back to keep watch. Remember stay in this area, don't want any of you sporting bullet holes for no reason." I waved slightly pulling the gate open and slipping through before locking it again.

xxxxxx

The night rolled in quickly and with it came a chill, whipping around me. Deciding to call it a night I exited the watch tower making my way to the fence.

Flicking on the electric, I backed away and grabbed a stick off the ground. Throwing it at the fence I sighed in satisfaction when it bounced off with a hiss.

The cold made me jog quicker up to the court yard gate, I was glad to see most of Rick's group were in there tents. Only Hershal, Maggie, Glenn and Rick were still up and about.

"Stay away from the outer fence until morning alright?" I told them, pulling my jacket a little tighter around me.

"You have electric fences?"

"Yeah, the prison has separate generators and I managed to get some solar panels from the power station up the road aways."

"You really have made this place safe," He said in a bit of awe.

"Done alright," I shrugged walking past them, I paused before I reached the door into the cell block. "It's nothing personal," I called over my shoulder.

"How'd you mean?" He asked, walking over to me.

"All the rules and what not, I worked hard on this place. I'm not going to let someone ruin it."

"Don't you mean we? We worked hard on this place?" I caught the slight glint in his eye as he spoke.

"Yeah, right that's what I meant," I replied cautiously, laying my hand on my machete.

"Your on your own here aren't you?"

"What makes you say that Rick?"

"There's only one car, I haven't seen a single other person all afternoon. You haven't told anyone else that we're here, plus who ever's in the watch towers haven't come down."

"Observant aren't you?" I muttered under my breath, " There's only one car because at the beginning we used the fuel from the cars to power the generators and I didn't need to tell anyone your here because I'm going in now and they don't venture out of the prison walls. As for the people in the gaurd towers they haven't come down because it's there job to stay up there, they have everything they need until someone trades off with them."

"Right well that is a very good speech, work that out the first time when someone turned up and questioned you?" He placed his hands on his hips, resting his chin on his chest. He reminded me of a police officer.

"You better turn in for the night, better to get an early start." I waved him off.

"If we stick to your rules, help out around here, you know pull our wieght. Would you consider letting us stay?"

"No,"

"Why? It's safer in numbers,"

"It's also more mouths to feed, more water being used and more things for me to worry about."

"You mean us again there?" His head snapped up at my slip.

"I'm getting tired of this interigation, just stick with a thank you for letting us stay here." I shot straight back, feeling my anger begin to boil again.

"Come and sit with us. Catch up with Hershal and his family, see that we aren't a threat." He implored, staring me in the eye.

"I'm tired, had hard day. Get some sleep Rick." With that I spun on my heel and unlocked the gate, shutting it closed behind me.

xxxxxxx

Just like the night, morning came around fast. I'd spent hours last night just sitting in the rec room worrying, before even venturing to bed. Even then it was a struggle to get to sleep.

A gentle knock on the door wiped the remnants of sleep from my body, making me shoot up in bed.

Grabbing my gun, I crept silently to the door pressing my ear up against it.

"How are you supposed to hear anything through thick steel? Idiot," I cursed, wrenching the door open and scaring the person on the other side half to death with the suddeness.

"Oh um hi, we made some breakfast. We were wondering if you wanted to join us?" Hershal's youngest daughter, Beth, spoke softly holding out a small bowl.

"Is that all you lot are having?" I asked, looking down at the measly portion of food.

"Well, yeah it's the squirrel Daryl caught yesterday. Since you've been kind enough to let us stay the night it was only fair that we shared it with you,"

I couldn't believe this was all they were eating, they had a pregnant woman and a child with them.

"Um, you keep that. I'll be out in a second." Ignoring the slightly offended look on the girls face I ducked back into the cell block.

I had a few tins of soup that needed to be used up, so I quickly undid them and dumped them into the large pot they used for the prisoners meals. It had a bunsen burner underneath it to warm the contents up.

I popped a bunch of the cups into my pocket and swung my rifle up onto my shoulder, before grasping the handles of the pot. Just about managing to lift it, I made my way, carefully, back outside.

Rick instantly saw me and jogged over.

"Do you need a hand with that?" He asked kindly.

"If you wouldn't mind," He easily lifted it from my grasp, "Just put it over by your group,"

Turning around to shut the cell block door, I caught some of the questions being thrown at the man.

"Here," I spoke up, holding out the cups. "Its nothing special but I thought maybe some soup would fill you guys up a bit more with the squirrel."

"You didn't have to do this,"

"It's fine Rick, besides it needed to be eaten anyway or it was going to go off," I waved, motioning for them to dig in. "Right well I'm off to the gaurd tower, if anyone wants me just holler,"

"Are you not going to eat?" The pregnant woman asked in confusion.

"What about your group? Don't they want some?"

"Lori, T-Dog leave her," Rick cut them off, looking pointedly at me.

He knew I was alone but for some reason was protecting that fact.

"Rick, if you have a minute can I talk to you?" I asked, motioning to the gaurd tower I was on my way too.

"Yeah, sure. Let's go."

xxxxxxxx

"What are you doing?" The question slipped from my mouth the second we reached the gaurd tower.

Yesterday he pointed a gun at me, then went straight to begging, then last night interagated me and now he was trying to protect me.

Bipolar definately survived the end of the world.

"How'd you mean?"

"You've obviously figured out that I'm here by myself, which means it would be possible for your group to over power me for this place. So considering your desperate for somewhere to stay, why are you protecting me?"

"After being here for just a night, anyone could see how much work you put into this place. By yourself you secured an over run prison, reworked the generators, hell you even made this place solar powered! All that tells me is that you deserve this place."


End file.
